Pokémon - An Animated Adventure!
by OathToOblivion
Summary: At long last...my most cherished dream has finally come true! But is there more to my journey through the World of Pokémon that I'm not yet aware of? Join now and find out! It may be impossible, but you can't help but try to Catch 'Em All! Currently in Season 1.


**Okay, this is the LAST thing I'm going to work on; no more ideas being put to paper, this is the last one I'm working on until I'm finished with one of the others! Also, what was up with the server meltdown anyway? I was finished with this and couldn't post it because of that!  
**

…**I don't know what's wrong with my brain lately. I get that I have ideas, but why can't I focus on the ones I already have? It's driving me nuts! At any rate, this is something I've always wanted to do, but haven't started before now. Chiefly, it was because I wasn't sure how to go about it, but now I do. At any rate, expect this to be more cohesive than the actual show, and while a few things may be different, at its core it remains the same show I fell in love with as a kid. Enjoy the show!**

**Disclaimer:**** This should REALLY go without saying, but I do not own ****Pokémon****. It is the property of Game Freak and the Pokémon Company, and is published by Nintendo. Any original events that may happen are mine, but everything else is owned by the Pokémon Company.**

**Let's Go! Gotta Catch 'Em All!**

* * *

_**Pokémon – An Animated Adventure!**_

_**Episode 01 – The World of Pokémon?! My First Catch!**_

…

…

…Darkness. That's all I can feel with any of my senses. Usually, I would take this to mean that I was asleep, but in an instance like this, I'm not entirely sure. For one thing, my pajamas aren't as uncomfortable as whatever I'm wearing. Not to mention that I don't sleep on the ground. That, and I'm a bit of a Genre Savvy person, and considering I had no memory of going to sleep to begin with, I had a feeling that something stupid had happened. Again.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. All around me, all I could see was forest. Reasonable enough, except for one tiny thing…

…

THERE WERE POKEMON EVERYWHERE!

In the trees were Caterpie and Weedle; in the sky were Pidgey and Spearow. I think I saw a few Butterfree fluttering about too! What the hell! What am I doing here?!

I calmed down. Obviously, there has to be a logical explanation for what's going on. I looked around and saw only Pokémon that appeared in Gen I. Obviously, this had to be Viridian Forest on Kanto Route 2. Assuming I was the Game Universe, this meant that I had to be in Gen I or III, as there were no Gen II Pokémon in sight.

Why did I think I was in Viridian Forest? As far as I knew about the World of Pokemon, there were no other forests in Kanto that were this large, and filled with bugs to boot! Admittedly, there were a few glaring holes; namely the fact that there were Spearow about. I'm pretty sure that they don't live in Viridian Forest, so either I was wrong, or I was in the Anime.

I honestly don't have a problem with being in the Anime. While I am aware of the many faults it has, it does have genuinely good moments, especially in the earlier seasons, although XY seems to be bringing back some more of the good things. And it can't be that bad in real life compared to a TV show that's filled with Executive Meddling and…4-Kids. Don't get me wrong, I liked their TMNT series, but they sucked at dubbing Anime.

That being said, I had to find my way to either Viridian or Pewter City. Not exactly an easy feat, considering I had no idea where I was and nothing looked at all like the Game Map, not like I expected it to. At any rate, I decided to take inventory on myself and see what I had. Which was to say…a good lot.

I had a backpack with me with a week's worth of clothes and food in the main pocket as well as a sleeping bag. In the left side pocket were 10 Pokéballs and in the right were 6 Potions. The upper back pocket contained a TM Case with no TMs or HMs in it as well as an empty Pokéblock Case and Berry Pouch. The bottom back pocket contained an Apricorn Case with one Green and one Black Apricorn as well as the Sprinklotad from Gen VI.

My clothes were different too. While my pants were one of my pairs of cargo pants, with empty Pokéball supports to boot, my shirt and jacket resembled Ethan's. In my right pocket was my Samsung Galaxy S II phone, which looked exactly the same as always, save for an etched Pokéball emblem on the back, and my earbuds. I turned it on and input my passcode to reveal that I had one new message as well as a new app that was downloaded into the phone. Thing is, I don't remember downloading it at all. I opened the message and its contents were just three words. "Enjoy the ride!" Well that's helpful…

I scrolled to the new app and saw that it was a Pokédex app. I was impressed with its depth; not only did it have all the features from the Games' own Pokédex and Pokémon menus, I could also use my phone's camera to scan a Pokémon and call its data up without having to use the search feature. It was really well put together; whoever made this had to have been an expert programmer. It contained data on all Pokémon from Gen I to Gen VI. It even had the event Legendaries from Gen VI! I also apparently had a Trainer ID; bringing it up revealed that around here I was called…Chronos Rivers? Wasn't that my OC Kiva?

…Whatever. That'll work. Judging by the name, I'm obviously in the English localization of whatever version of the Pokémon World I've found myself in. Now, to try to find my way around here. While I still don't know what's going on, at the very least I can live an old fantasy of mine; I can become a Pokémon Trainer for real! I'm so excited! …and 10 again, apparently. Dang it, why do I have to be de-aged?! …Although I suppose an 18-year-old running around trying to get his first Pokémon would be kind of creepy.

At any rate, I picked a random direction and went off that way! As I explored the Forest, I looked in awe at all the different Pokémon around me; I was really living my old childhood dreams here! I contemplated trying to catch one of the Pokémon in the Forest, but decided to hold off until I met one who wanted to come with me willingly. After all, if the Pokéball fails to catch one on the first try and I don't have a Pokémon with me to battle, I could wind up getting hurt. Of course, I scanned them all with the Pokédex app so there would be an indicator that I've seen this specific Pokémon species before. That and just cause.

…What?

* * *

_A few hours later…_

…Great, I'm really lost now. I guess picking a random direction doesn't actually do you much good. And I call myself Genre Savvy! Then again, I didn't want to disturb any Beedrill that might be lurking about; those things are incredibly scary in real life. There was a rather large swarm that flew overhead earlier; I'm glad they didn't see me. At any rate, as I was wandering along, I heard voices; _human_ voices.

"This trail will lead you to Pewter City." That line sounds familiar…Hey! It's the Samurai guy from Episode 4! Which means those two standing with him are Ash Ketchum and Misty…what's her last name again? At any rate, this proves that I'm in the Anime! I wonder if they'll let me tag along…

While I was thinking about that, Ash and Misty were about to leave. I panicked, and in my haste to meet them, I tripped over a tree root that was in my way.

***THUD***

"Ow…" I rubbed my throbbing head as I got back up to see Samurai, Ash and Misty staring at me weirdly. I laughed nervously and introduced myself. "Um…hi. I overheard you guys talking that this was the way to Pewter City…?"

Samurai nodded his head, taking his hand off his katana. Who gives a kid live steel anyway? "Yes, this path is the way to Pewter City. But who exactly are you?" Oh, right, I never introduced myself…

I nodded my head. "Fair enough question. My name is Chronos Rivers. Nice to meet you guys!" This led to Ash and Misty introducing themselves. Good, now I have an excuse to know their names.

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town, and this is Pikachu!" "Pika chu!" "I'm Misty, nice to meet you, Chronos!"

I put a smile on my face. "Pleasure's all mine! For a second there, I thought I'd get lost in there forever!" I really did think that too. All of those trees look alike to me, and like I said earlier, I want nothing to do with Beedrill.

However, Samurai said something that was a bit mysterious. "So, _you_ are Chronos Rivers. Here." He held out a Pokéball. I took it out of curiosity, wondering what the deal was. Of course, I soon found out. "I received that from a strange man in a black coat who told me to give this to you." Black Coat…I hope this doesn't mean Organization XIII or something. At any rate, there wasn't anything special about the Pokéball as far as I could see, so I decided to just toss it up and see what happened.

"Pokéball, go."

The Ball opened up in the characteristic flash of light, and what emerged from it was…an Eevee?! "Ee vui!" The Eevee proceeded to snuggle up against my leg.

…

…This goes completely against my masculine pride. But I can't help but think it. IT'S JUST TOO CUTE! Misty seemed to think so too. "Oh, wow! It's so cute!"

Ash was impressed for a different reason. "Wow, an Eevee! These are super rare Pokémon! Whoever gave it to you must have looked all over for this!" I guess the Idiot Hero isn't so much of an Idiot. Then again, Eevee is a Kanto Pokémon; if he didn't know about it, I'd be really questioning his intelligence.

I bent down to get a closer look at what was apparently _my_ Eevee. It had a bandana around its neck with a red-on-white polka dot pattern. It reminded me a little of the bandanas worn in the Mystery Dungeon Series. Other than that, there wasn't anything really striking about Eevee as far as I could tell. Pikachu got down off of Ash's shoulder to talk to Eevee, although about what I didn't have much of a clue.

I heard a blip from my phone, and brought it out to strange looks from the others. Ignoring them, I opened it up to see that apparently Eevee's Pokéball had been registered to my ID automatically. I guess it's like how it works in the games, but I seriously couldn't tell you how it works. I decided to open up the 'Dex and scan Eevee so I could get a more accurate picture on it, namely which pronoun I should use.

**-SCANNING-**

"**Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. Thanks to its unstable genetic make-up, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions. This Eevee is female and has the ability Adaptability. She knows the moves Tackle, Quick Attack, Sand Attack, and Baby-Doll Eyes."**

Ooh, Adaptability. That's a really good ability for an Eevee to have. For those of you who have played the games, you know that when you use a move of the same type as the Pokémon using it, you get an attack multiplier called Same Type Attack Bonus, or STAB for short. What Adaptability does is increase the STAB multiplier from 1.5x to 2x, increasing the power of Eevee's Normal-type moves. And I'm pretty sure this element of the games is in the Anime, if I'm remembering correctly of course.

However, our Hero Ash had a question to ask. "Baby-Doll Eyes? What kind of an attack is that?" ...He doesn't know what it is? Well, it makes sense I guess; I doubt most people outside of Kalos know what a Fairy-type is considering their scarcity outside of there. Still, I had to respond to the question.

"Hm? Baby-Doll Eyes? Oh! Sorry, it's a Fairy-type move." The questioning looks I was getting from both Ash and Misty meant that I had to elaborate. "Fairy-types are a pretty rare type of Pokémon, at least around here. You'll probably only find a couple species that have the type." In Kanto, there's only Jigglypuff and Clefary's families that have the Fairy-type, as well as Mr. Mime. Eevee's eighth evolution, Sylveon is also that type, but that's neither here nor there.

Ash was impressed, however. "Wow, Chronos, you're pretty smart." Me, smart? Nah...I just spend too much time playing video games, that's all. Still, a compliment's a compliment!

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head. "Heh...thanks, Ash." I looked around and saw...huh? "Hey, where did that kid with the sword go?" Ash and Misty reacted, and turned to look around for him. But he had already left and was nowhere to be seen.

Misty offered her own theory. "Maybe he just went home or something?" Well, I suppose it's possible...but I wanted to ask him about the guy in the Black Coat. I don't like loose ends lying around like that. Ah well, I'll probably find out sooner or later; things always turn out that way.

Outwardly, I simply shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe. So, you guys are heading to Pewter City too, right?" They nodded their heads in affirmation. Of course, I know that they are, but some random person they've just met isn't going to know that, are they?

At any rate, I grinned. "Great! I'm heading there myself to sign up for the League Challenge. I assume you're taking it too, right?" At this, Ash nodded his head. "Well the way I see it, it's always better to travel with friends. So! Do you mind if I come with you guys?"

The two looked at each and smiled. Misty decided to speak. "Of course! You know what they say, the more the merrier!" ...And now I'm getting Shadow the Hedgehog flashbacks...great.

Misty noticed how my eye twitched when she said that. She looked at me, a bit concerned. "Um...are you alright, Chronos? Your eye is...twitching." I shook my head to snap out of it. There's no point in thinking about that atrocity right now.

"Yeah, sorry...I have bad memories associated with that specific phrase. I'm still not completely over it. Again, sorry." Oi...why do I still freak out over that? It's no more worse than "Time for a change of pace!" or "Get a load of this!"...

Regardless, I smiled. The chance to be a real live Pokémon Trainer is AWESOME. It's been a dream of mine ever since I was a kid. So just watch; I'll grab onto those dreams with my own two hands!

"Alright then, we've spent enough time standing here. Let's get a move on to Pewter." Ash and Misty nodded their heads in agreement. Pikachu finished his chat with Eevee and leapt back onto Ash's shoulder. I was about to call Eevee back into her Pokéball, when I heard a rustling noise in the bushes. The three of us humans turned to look at each other, then looked over at the bushes. They rustled even more fiercely, and what emerged was...a Spearow!

"Spear-row!" The Spearow looked at us with an annoyed look on its...I want to say face, but do birds have faces? Whatever, I don't care what Ash says, I'm catching this one! He was about to pull out a Pokéball, but I butted in in front of him. "Sorry, Ash, but I'm catching this one. Eevee, let's go!" I then made a rather large pointing gesture. "It's showtime!" Oh great, the Ham is already settling in...

"Vee!" Eevee leaped into the fray and got into a ready stance. The Spearow seemed to acknowledge that it was a battle, and got into its own ready stance. It was a tense moment, as both sides waited for the other to make a move. However, it seems that Spearow is more impatient, as it was the one who attacked first with a...**STEEL WING**?!

No joke here; the wild Spearow used **Steel Wing**! I guess it's father was a Skarmory then, but that's kind of unusual, don't you think? At any rate, in our shock, I was unable to react in time so Eevee took a direct hit. But it seems she's not so easily fazed, as she flipped back onto her feet. I shook my head to clear the fog out; now was not the time to be tepid!

"Eevee, use **Quick Attack**!" "Vee!" And with that, Eevee sprang forth into action, pushing herself forward at top speed! Spearow's reflexes weren't as good as they could have been, as it got whacked hard in the front. Eevee used her momentum and pushed off the tree that was behind Spearow to chain a second **Quick Attack** and attacked it in the back.

It was then that things got a tiny bit more complicated. Eevee can't stop on a dime, so she had to put on the brakes so she didn't go flying. This gave Spearow enough time to recover from the back-to-back attacks, and boy was it irritated. So irritated in fact, that it pulled out another move I didn't expect it to know: it started flying towards Eevee and then started...spinning like a drill?!

"Eevee, dodge it, quick!" Because that Spearow was using either **Drill Peck** or **Drill Run**; there's no other explanation for the spinning, because Spearow doesn't learn any other moves that would make it move like that. Eevee managed to leap to the side before Spearow could attack it. Spearow, having missed, stopped spinning, wobbled for a bit, then arced back around to resume its attack. Based on this, I could determine that it was probably low-leveled, having not gotten used to the Drill move. But then how did it learn it to begin with?

It was as Spearow came back around for its second attack that I noticed a certain landmark behind Eevee. With that in mind, I managed to hatch up a plan really quick. "Eevee, wait for it to get close, then jump over it!" "Vui!" Eevee stood her ground, and just when Spearow was about to connect, she kicked off the ground with her hind legs and went soaring!

She very easily cleared the jump over Spearow. And as said bird stopped spinning so it could turn around, it noticed a certain obstacle in its way and started freaking out. Of course, being an object in motion, it obeyed Newton's First Law and remained in motion, crashing into the tree like in a cartoon...which I guess IS the case when you think about it. Anyway, Spearow crashed into the tree and slid down it, dazed and confused. I suppose now it's time for the coup de grâce! I brought out a Pokéball, tossed it up in my hand and then threw it!

"Pokéball, go!"

And with that, the Ball flew through the air and impacted Spearow, turning it into red light and bringing it inside. Oh, Spearow did try getting out; it didn't want to be caught after all. And I got to admit, I was worried. But...

One shake...

Two shakes...

Three shakes...

**-CLICK-**

And bam! Spearow is mine! I picked up the Ball where it laid and paused for a second. I just caught a Pokémon...something I've dreamed about for years, and, like a lot of things I've dreamed about, was something I thought would never happen. But here it was in my hand, a Pokéball containing the first Pokémon I manged to catch with my own skills. I'm...I'm tearing up inside, guys...

"...Well. Looks like I caught a Spearow." I said with a wide smile on my face. After all this time, my dreams were coming true, and I was so ecstatic that I didn't know how to react. But luckily, I didn't need to; Eevee was hyperactive enough for the both of us, bouncing around like she was on a sugar rush. Thank you, Eevee, for giving me this chance. And thank you, whoever sent me her to begin with, for sending her to me. With that out of the way, I managed to internally compose myself, and scanned Spearow with my Pokédex.

**-SCANNING-**

**"Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pok************émon. Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne. This Spearow is Male and has the Ability Keen Eye. He knows the moves Steel Wing, Drill Run, Peck, and Fury Attack.**

******Steel Wing** and** Drill Run**... Both moves that Spearow does not usually learn on its own, what with one being a TM or Egg Move and the other being a move typically learned by Fearow, Spearow's Evolved form. The fact that this Spearow has both of these moves is disconcerting. But, it's a blessing for me, especially with Brock's Gym coming up. After all, Steel and Ground-type moves are super-effective on the Rock-types he uses. But enough about that; Ash and Misty were congratulating me on a job well done.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly...or should that be Mareepishly? "Thanks guys. But I couldn't have done it without Eevee's help." "Ee~vee!" The way she enunciated it, I could almost picture that Eevee was saying something along the lines of "You know it!" At any rate, Ash was kind of curious about something that he kept noticing.

"Hey, Chronos? How did you get your Pokédex to tell you what moves and Abilities your Pokémon have? Because mine doesn't do that at all." He said as he flailed his own Pokédex around like it was broken. I frowned; I had assumed that Ash had never tried to look at all the features on the 'Dex, being described as an Idiot Hero all over the place does color your perceptions of people. But if it wasn't actually a feature on his original 'Dex, then it makes sense that he kept forgetting to check by the time he originally got the feature; he didn't have it originally, so it slipped his mind.

"Your Pokédex doesn't have those features? I thought it was standard issue or something for all Pokédexes." What to do...that's it! "Hang on; do you have a cord to connect your 'Dex with mine?" As it turned out, he did as it came with the thing in the first place when he got it from Professor Oak. With that in mind, I snatched both the cable and his 'Dex from him and plugged his into mine.

I copied across the software engine as well as did an update on the entries for all of the Pokémon that were already in his 'Dex, but I was unable to give him entries on the Gen II-VI Mons due to Memory Capacity Overload. But, it was good enough for him, as he took his 'Dex back and rescanned all three of his Pokémon...

**-SCANNING-**

**"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. If threatened, it looses small electric charges from the small electric sacs on its cheeks. This Pikachu is Male and has the Ability Static. He knows the moves Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, and Charge."  
**

**"Pidgeotto, the Bird Pok****é**mon. Very protective of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. The claws on its feet are well developed. It can carry prey such as an Exeggcute to its nest over 60 miles away. This Pidgeot is Female and has the Ability Keen Eye. She knows the moves Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, and Aerial Ace.

**"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. The wings are protected by rain-repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain. This Butterfree is Male and has the Ability Compound Eyes. It knows the moves Confusion, Bug Bite, Gust, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, and Sleep Powder."**

A pretty decent move-pool on all of his Pokémon, especially with the new moves that the newer Generations graciously gave them. But why does Butterfree know 6 moves while all the others know only 4 each? ...I suppose its something to puzzle about later, because right now, we're on the road to Pewter City!

...Doesn't quite roll of the tongue as well as "On the Road to Viridian City", does it?

**SAVING...DO NOT TURN OFF THE POWER.**

**...**

**...**

**THE GAME HAS BEEN SAVED.**

* * *

_Meanwhile, in an unknown location…_

"Well of course it's unknown. If it was known now, it would take all the drama away!"

Do you mind? I'm trying to put some suspense in?

"We both know that's not what you're going for here, unlike your other stories. This is meant to be a light-hearted story that detracts from the drama of all the others!"

Seriously?

"…Sorry."

Nah, it's all right. We both know how hyper you are. At any rate, I'm curious. Why did you bring another me to that World in particular? And why are you making me write this down in the first place? Is there a particular reason?

"…It's nothing."

I get the feeling it's more than that.

"I just owe you a lot, that's all. But you're from Earth Prime, so I can't touch you, so I borrowed another you."

_You_ owe me? _You_ of all people, owe _me_. Forgive me if I find that hard to believe, M-

"Don't say my name! Just…trust me, alright?"

…Alright. But are you ever going to answer my question?

"…Spoilers."

Oh, not again…

**Episode 01 - Fin**

* * *

**Merry Christmas, everybody! ...Technically speaking. It's almost Boxing Day where I am, but what's a little timey-wimey business between friends? Do you know, I honestly tried to not write this? I just can't say no to Pok********é**mon though. Anyway, I'm taking all the Pok**é**dex entries from Pok**é**mon X and Y. If you have any suggestions on future captures, let me know what your ideas are. I already have a list, but it can always be edited. Just please don't go overboard and suggest a team of 6 Mewtwo or something... 

**Oh! And tomorrow, I'm picking up my own copy of Pok********é**mon X. If anybody wants to give me their Friend Code for the Safari or Internet Battles, I'll post my code up on my Profile when I get the copy!  


**Any way, next time on Pok****é**mon - An Animated Adventure: Never Give Up! Battle for the Boulder Badge!


End file.
